


Let Me Count The Ways

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hecate being a squishy marshmallow, but a sexy one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: Hecate paused.  It seemed a little silly now she was actually going to say it out loud.  “I almost hugged a student today.”“Hecate Hardbroom, whatever possessed you?” giggled Pippa, somewhere between shocked and amused.  “Who was the poor little soul?”





	Let Me Count The Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start by saying I haven't seen any of the new season, only snippets on Tumblr, which is how this came to be so I apologise if it seems out of context or doesn't fit quite right with the show itself.
> 
> Oh, and apologise also for the terrible Romanian - I enlisted the help of Google translate...

Pippa glanced up from her paperwork as her mirror chimed, indicating a call.  She smiled as she saw Hecate’s face in the glass, reaching out to touch the mirror’s surface and answer the call.  “Hello, Hiccup.”

Hecate’s smile in return was warm and soft.  “Hello, Pipsqueak.”  She allowed herself to drink in the view of the blonde witch through their connection, enjoying the fact that Pippa now answered without hesitation even when she was dressed down for the evening, her face free of makeup and in a loose knit jumper and leggings in place of her usual form fitting dresses.  It had taken some weeks after taking their first tentative steps towards a romantic relationship to convince the other witch that Hecate thought her just as beautiful in her more casual attire, and for Pippa to finally become comfortable and allow the darker haired witch to see her dressed down in such a way.  “You’re not busy, I hope?”

“Never too busy for you,” replied the blonde, tucking her hair behind her ear and putting her papers aside.  “You look happy.”  It wasn’t unusual to see her love smile during their interactions, but she was pleased to be able to read Hecate’s more nuanced expressions once more.  And tell her forced smile from her real one. 

Hecate nodded.  “I am.  Though I fear you’re rubbing off on me terribly.”

“I’ve never heard you complain before,” chuckled Pippa darkly, watching her lover blush.  “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Hmm,” hummed the darker haired witch.  “Between you and Dimity I seem to live my life surrounded by innuendo.” 

Pippa laughed, straightening up in her chair.  “Sorry, darling.  But you have to admit it would have been remiss of me to let that one pass me by.  Now, you had something to tell me?”

Hecate paused.  It seemed a little silly now she was actually going to say it out loud.  “I almost hugged a student today.”

“Hecate Hardbroom, whatever possessed you?” giggled Pippa, somewhere between shocked and amused.  “Who was the poor little soul?”

“Sybil Hallow,” replied Hecate.  “She brewed a perfect language potion and broke the school record by speaking in 25 different languages.  25, Pipsqueak!”

“That’s marvellous!” grinned the blonde.  “But bring questions.  Firstly, how is little Sybil?  I still feel awful for what happened after that modern magic workshop with her.  And second, how were you able to verify it was 25 different languages?”

Hecate allowed herself a small smile as she considered Sybil’s progress.  She too felt guilty when it came to the girl, for snapping and being quite to hard on her.  More than that, she knew, she had been downright cruel to the girl.  But she had been working to remedy that, and was considering today’s success as a huge step in the right direction.  “She is progressing well and seems finally to be a little more confident in herself.  It would appear that the situation with her mother and the misfortune with her sisters has not had as negative an impact on her as we feared it would.”

“That’s fantastic,” said Pippa.  “Really, it is.  She was such a timid little mouse before.”

“She still can be, at times,” said Hecate.  “But she is learning.  And show no small amount of skill along the way.”  She paused, not realising she was positively beaming.  “25 languages is no small feat.”

“Yes,” said Pippa.  “About that.  How did you manage to verify it was 25?”

“Jealous we’ve beaten your school record?” teased the darker haired witch.

The thought hadn’t even crossed Pippa’s mind.  “I’d say you’ve got us fairly beaten on that one given ours is 14, Hiccup.  No, I was just more curious as to your methods.”

Hecate’s answer was simple.  “I speak them.  Seven fluently.  A further 13 to a decent conversational standard and the remainder I’m sad to admit I know enough to recognise them and translate a good portion of them when written, but to speak know only the basics.  And then there are the dead languages, of course.  The different subgroups of runes if you count those, I suppose.”

Pippa suddenly felt the room rather warm as her mind drifted, considering what Hecate’s voice might sound like curling around some of the romantic languages.  From anyone else, what her lover had just said would be boasting, but as with her potion’s skills, to Hecate, she was just stating fact.  These were simply things she could do.  Probed on the subject she would never be so confident as to say she excelled or held the position as one of the top in her field, but that there were always improvements she could make, or more she could learn.  “Since when?”

“I suppose I’ve just always enjoyed learning languages,” said Hecate.  “And there are a number of similarities between many of them, so once you have the basics of one often it’s very easy to pick up another.”

Smiling, Pippa looked, not for the first time, at Hecate like she was a thing of wonder.

“Pipsqueak are you quite all right?” asked Hecate, a frown of concern marking her features.  “You’ve gone rather flushed.”

Pippa chuckled.  “Oh I’m quite all right.  That, my darling, is merely the effect the thought of you wrapping that delicious mouth of yours around quite so many exotic languages.”  She paused.  “Just think what could happen should I actually hear you speak them.”

Finding her cheeks flushing a matching red at the comment, Hecate ducked her head, taking a breath before meeting warm hazel eyes.  “I think we could have fun finding out, dragostea mea.”

Eyes widening at the unexpected change in linguistics, Pippa tried but failed to place the words or their meaning.  “You’re not just going to let me ask what you just said, are you?”

“It was simply enough.  I’m sure you can work it out,” smirked Hecate, already thinking of all the new ways she could tell the woman in the mirror before her how much she loved her.


End file.
